Your Girlfriends Mother
by R4gz
Summary: Faberry Week-Day 4- Age Difference


**Pairing: Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry  
Summary: She was your girlfriends mother**

**One-Shot. Faberry Week: Day Four- Age Difference.**

* * *

It was a hot, summer day and you decided to go to your girlfriends place for a swim. You had your choppy pink hair tied with a black bandanna and wore a two piece, red bikini with black skulls here and there. You had never met Anna's mother before, she was the head of a major company in something that you didn't care about. So, imagine your face when you knocked on your girlfriends door only for someone not your girlfriend or the maid to answer. She was shorter then you, but had an air of authority. Her dark, chocolate brown eyes had swirls of gold and her brunette hair was cascaded down her shoulders. Your eyes traveled down this persons body and stopped to admire the double b cups that threatened to spill from the small black bikini top. Your eyes traveled further south, looking at her curves that were in the right places. You let out a small moan when you noticed her legs that seemed to go on for miles and miles.

"You must be Quinn, Anna speaks to you a lot." You heard her speak, her voice making your insides melt. "I'm Rachel Berry, Anna's mother. But, call me Rachel." She offered you her hand. You took it within your pale one, and you felt the tingles that went up and down your arm. You looked into her eyes, searching to see if she felt the spark as well.

Before you could find if she did, Anna walked past her mom and pulled you in for a tight hug. "Quinn!" She exclaimed. She took in your appearance with a sigh, "Here for a swim?" She asked. "Yup." You answered, ending with a "pop" of the "p." Anna tugged you into the house, leading you passed her mother and to the pool. "Behave you two." You heard Rachel behind you. "We'll try mother!" Anna yelled, exiting the house. She dropped your hand and walked to the diving board. She sent a smile your way before she did a cannonball into the water. "Come on in!" Anna yelled. "The waters fine!" She said.

You tugged down the jean shorts that you put over your bottoms, kicked them to the side then ran and jumped into the pool and made a big splash. As soon as you came to the surface, Anna jumped on you and made you go down again. "You jerk!" You yelled at her once she let you up, splashing her. She just stuck her tongue out at you and swam to the other side to lean against the ladder. You swam after her, trapping her in between the ladder. Before you two could go further, the two of you heard "Anna!" From the house. "Your fathers on the line." Rachel said. Anna sighed, pecked you on the lips and got out of the pool. You watched her leave, entering the house. A few minutes later, Anna came back out. "Daddy wants me to come to his house for about twenty or so minutes to give me my birthday present since he won't be able to make it next week." She told you. "Your more then welcomed to my pool though." She then walked through the back fence, hopped in her car and left.

You just sighed, relaxing back into the water. "Mind if I join you?" You heard Anna's mother ask you. You opened your eyes, taking in Rachel's form that was in front of you. You just bit your lip and nodded, not trusting your voice at the moment. Rachel gave you a smirk, before she climbed down the ladder that was holding your legs. She wiggled in between them and encircled you within her arms. "I felt it to." She told you, dipping her mouth towards yours. You sucked in a breath, which allowed her tongue to gain entrance into your mouth.

You allowed the older woman to lead you, letting her experience consume you. She bit your bottom lip between her teeth and teased it. You closed your eyes as you felt like you were on cloud nine, and let out a moan. That's when it came crashing down onto you. This was your girlfriends mother. You were kissing the mother of your girlfriend and you were liking it. This was wrong on so many levels. "S-S-Stop, p-please." You whimpered, moaning once more as Rachel teased your throat. "I don't think you want that." She whispered against your neck.

But, before anything else could go further, the two of you heard the sound of Anna's car pulling up. _Has it been twenty minutes all ready? _You asked yourself. Rachel sighed and gave you a wink, "Come over tomorrow so that we can have some more fun." She told you in a husky voice, kissing you once more with so much passion that it left you breathless.

"Quinn, you okay?" You heard Anna ask you in a worried voice. You opened your eyes, unaware that you closed them. You glanced around, not seeing Rachel. You didn't know if you should be disappointed or not. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine babe." You told her, hoping your voice didn't betray you. She shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, as long as you say your fine." "My mom wants us inside for some lunch." She told you after a second of silence.

"Okay, I'll be inside in a moment." You told Anna. She left you to your own devices and you took deep breaths to steady yourself. You just prayed that Mrs Berry didn't try anything else, even if a part of you wanted her to.


End file.
